1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an after-sales service system and, more particularly, to a vehicle after-sales service system.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle, such as a car, is a common means of transportation. As technology advances, electronic products for vehicles are increasingly popular. A car owner can install an audiovisual player, a car stereo, a car video recorder, or a GPS (global positioning system) to the car for providing the car owner and passengers with a user-friendly, comfortable and convenient driving and traveling experience.
The price, the performance, the fuel consumption, the equipment and the after-sales service are factors that would be taken into consideration when a potential vehicle owner is choosing a car for purchase. The price, the performance, the fuel consumption and the equipment are open information for review and comparison with another car. The after-sales service is provided by an original equipment manufacturer of the car. However, different original equipment manufacturers provide similar after-sales service, such as maintenance check service and repair service. The original equipment manufacturer can check and repair the car only when the car is driven back to the original equipment manufacturer, thereby passively serving the vehicle owners upon request. In other words, the original equipment manufacturer cannot timely and accurately provide the after-sales service when the car is not driven to the original equipment manufacturer. As a result, the original equipment manufacturer fails to effectively monitor the car condition. The driving risk is increased. The conventional after-sales service is ineffective.